An einem regnerischen Tag
by Cissylein
Summary: Der Alltag einer schrecklich netten Familie. Narzissa als Furie, yeah! Wer hätte das gedacht? (REUPLOADED))


A/N: Ich möchte am Anfang mal ganz NETT erwähnen, dass alle meine fics gelöscht wurden! Ich hab beim REhochladen überlegt, ob ich jetzt ein paar fics weglasse, mich aber dagegen entschieden, ich lade einfach alle noch mal hoch, auch die ersten.

Ich war mal so frei und hab die Reviews, die ich Gott sei dank behalten hatte, wieder hier reinzukopieren, logischerweise sind die deswegen nich signed.

Ich bin so furchtbar sauer, das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob jemand Spaß daran hatte meine fics zu löschen oder ob es an ffnet lag! Aber wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, ist es ein ziemlicher Schock wenn man an Heiligabend auf sein Profil klickt und feststellen muss, das man plötzlich „Author of 0 Stories" ist! *tief Luft hol*

Egal, woran es lag, irgendwie hab ich keine Entschuldigung dafür, weil so was einfach nicht passieren darf! Aber egal, es ist passiert, da kann man ja nun jetzt nix mehr ändern. SO LEICHT BIN ICH NICHT UNTERZUKRIEGEN! 

Die Anmerkung steht am Anfang jeder fic, nicht dass ihr denkt ihr habt ein Déjàvu oder so! ^^

Ist euch das vielleicht auch schon einmal passiert? Würde mich mal interessieren. Naja. Ansonsten bin ich die Alte, glaub ich, wenn auch etwas wütend! *g* Ähähähä...

*************************************************************************************************************

Also das is zwar nich meine erste Fanfic, aber die erste die ich hier veröffentliche *aufgeregt sei *!

Äh, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! * noch aufgeregter sei *

Oder auch nich !?   * in Ohnmacht fall *

 * aufrappel * Na ja, deswegen reviewt mir! Hokay?

Disclaimer: Die Figürchen sind natürlich alle von J. K. Rowling!             Danke, für die Erfindung von Lucius!!!!!!!!!!!      * sich zu Boden werf *

Hier erfahrt ihr mal ein bisschen über die Person Narzissa. Ihr erlebt sie natürlich an einem schlechten Tag, sie ist also nich immer so. 

Jeder hat das ja mal, ab und zu...........    Jaaaaaaaaaa, sogar die Malfoys!!!!!!!!    * augenzwinker *

An einem regnerischen Tag

Für diese Jahreszeit war es seltsam dunkel. Dicke Wolkenschleier bedeckten den Himmel und es goss in Strömen. Lucius und Draco hatte es in die Wohnstube gezogen, auf Grund des warmen Kamins der wohl gemütlichste Raum des Hauses. 

Lucius stand gerade am Fenster und beobachtete die daran hinunterlaufenden Regentropfen, als die Haustür krachend ins Schloss fiel. Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen und auch Lucius runzelte die Stirn und ging, mit den Armen auf dem Rücken verschränkt, langsam auf den Flur hinaus. Da war es weniger warm und daher auch nicht so gemütlich. Was ihn aber mehr frösteln ließ, als die Kälte die durch das Öffnen der Tür hineingezogen war, war der Anblick seiner Frau, die ihn, von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt, schlecht gelaunt anfunkelte. Ihre Haare tropften und binnen kurzer Zeit hatte sich eine Wasserlache um sie gebildet. 

„ Hallo Schatz", sagte Lucius vorsichtig. „ Bist du in den Regen gekommen?" Er ärgerte sich über diese überflüssige Frage schon als er sie aussprach. Narzissa sah ihn etwas ungläubig an und lachte hysterisch. 

„ Wie kommst du darauf? Sehe ich denn so aus, _Schatz_?" Lucius hatte Mühe ein Grinsen zu verbergen.  

„Entschuldige", sagte er. „ Willst du dich nicht umziehen? Du holst dir noch den Tod!" Er ging auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch Narzissa streckte demonstrativ die Hände aus und ließ ihn Einhalt gebieten. 

„ Lass mich!" Sie rauschte an ihm vorbei und ignorierte Draco, der jetzt dazugekommen war und seinen Vater anlachte. Lucius grinste zurück und hob die Augenbrauen. Mitten auf dem Gang blieb Narzissa stehen. 

„ Dobby!", schrie sie. Mit ihrem zerrissenen Regenschirm stampfte sie wütend auf den Boden. „ Doobbyyyy!!!" Wie vom Teufel gejagt flitzte der kleine Hauself herbei und verbeugte sich keuchend. „ Wisch das auf!", befahl Narzissa, deutete fuchtelnd auf die Schleifspur, die sie mit ihrem nassen Umhang gebildet hatte und beträufelte Dobby dabei mit Wasser. Dobby nickte und verbeugte sich abermals, während er „Jawohl My Lady, sofort My Lady" murmelte. 

„ Und das gefälligst etwas schneller!", schrie sie und versetzte ihm einen Hieb mit ihrem Schirm. „ Oder willst du warten bis das Wasser in den teuren Holzboden einsickert?" Dobby sank wimmernd auf den Boden und begann hastig die Dielen zu schrubben. Narzissa stürmte davon, die Treppe hinauf, kehrte auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer noch einmal um und lehnte sich über das Geländer. „ Und sei gewarnt, Elf", schrie sie, „ wenn ich nachher in diesem Haus nur einen winzigen Tropfen finde, dann..." Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, drehte sich um, beugte sich dann aber noch einmal über das Geländer und wandte sich an Lucius und Draco. 

„Und ich will meine Ruhe haben! Wagt euch bloß nicht  heraufzukommen. - LUCIUS!", kreischte sie, zog ihren Schuh aus und warf damit nach ihrem Mann. „ Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung was daran so witzig ist, also hör´ gefälligst auf zu lachen!" Draco suchte das Weite, einen Schuh hatte sie ja immerhin noch. Narzissa nieste, schniefte erschöpft und ging dann endlich ins Schlafzimmer. Das Haus erzitterte als sie wütend die Tür zuschlug.

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf. Er nahm den Schuh, der ihn nur knapp verfehlt hatte, ging auf Dobby zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Der Hauself hob ängstlich den Kopf. 

„ Wenn du damit fertig bist," sagte Lucius, „ mach ihr einen Tee." Dobby, der noch mehr Schelte erwartet hatte, sah ihn dankbar an und nickte.

Lucius und Draco hatten sich wieder in der Wohnstube niedergelassen, als Dobby mit einer Tasse Tee balancierend hereinkam. 

„Warte", sagte Lucius. „Ich mach das." Er nahm Dobby die Tasse ab. „Du darfst jetzt gehen. Das war ´s für heute." Dobby, soviel Erbarmen nicht gewöhnt, verbeugte sich tief. „ Danke Sir, der Herr ist zu gütig! Vielen Dank Sir!" 

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Nun mach, dass du wegkommst!" Dobby verschwand. 

Draco sah seinen Vater zweifelnd an. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun solltest, Vater? Du hast sie doch gehört."

„ Ach, keine Sorge.", entgegnete Mr. Malfoy und legte eine Rosenblüte auf die Untertasse. „Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen." Draco sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. „Na, wenn du meinst. Viel Glück."

Da Narzissa nicht im Schlafzimmer war, klopfte Lucius an der Badezimmertür. Es kam keine Antwort, also trat er ein. Narzissa lag, unter einem Berg aus Schaum, in der Badewanne. Sie hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. 

„Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt.", sagte sie ruhig, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Lucius schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf den Wannenrand. „Ich bring dir Tee. Damit du nicht krank wirst."

„Das bin ich bestimmt schon." Sie sah jetzt wesentlich entspannter aus und durch die Hitze hatten sich ihre Wangen rosa gefärbt. Lucius hielt ihr die Rosenblüte unter die Nase und jetzt öffnete sie die Augen. Sie lächelte, auch wenn sie es gar nicht wollte. 

„Weißt du wie es ist, wenn man von Kopf bis Fuß durchgeweicht ist?"

„Nein Schatz."

„Eben." Sie lehnte sich nach vorn um ihn zu umarmen und bevor Lucius wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihn auch schon in die Badewanne gezogen. Narzissa lachte. 

„Jetzt weißt du es!"  

„Hm. Gar nicht so übel.", sagte Lucius.

Narzissa stöhnte. „Das liegt daran, dass das Wasser _warm_ ist!" Lucius grinste, worauf ihn Narzissa kopfschüttelnd wieder hinausschubste. 

„Und jetzt lauf mal eine halbe Stunde so durchs Haus."

„ Lieber nicht", entgegnete Lucius., „Ich glaube dir auch so." Er öffnete die Tür. 

„Lucius, ich habe dich doch vorhin nicht getroffen, oder?"

Mr. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht."

„Schade", sagte sie mit gespielt bedrückter Miene. Lucius pfefferte ihr die Rose entgegen und ging hinaus.

Auf dem Flur begegnete er Draco, der seinen klitschnassen Vater von Kopf bis Fuß stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Lucius genervt.

„Sie hat sich also wieder beruhigt?", fragte Draco. Lucius nickte. Draco dagegen hob die Augenbrauen. „ O.k., dann gute Nacht." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging in sein Zimmer. 


End file.
